


don't need no help

by Extraordinarysheep (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Extraordinarysheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Could you write a smillan one where Karen is in an very abusive relationship but she keep telling Matt everything is fine, Matt tries to help her but she ends up in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't need no help

The first time he notices is when she says she can’t do a swimming scene. It’s not a big deal it was just a funny idea from Steven for the Pirate-episode but she vehemently doesn’t want to do it. When Matt asks her about it she says it’s because she didn’t think it would work in the episode and that the internet says that Moffat does a lot of sexist stuff anyways. But when she changes after the day (shut up, you would be watching too if Karen Gillan was changing right next to you) he sees the bruises, blue and green and yellow all over her ivory torso. He doesn’t find the courage to ask her about it, but swears to himself to keep an extra eye out for her.

A few weeks later she comes to work with a black eye. this time he asks her about it. “I fell.” but it doesn’t look like she fell. and he knows that. And she knows that he knows.

From then on the signs get more and more obvious. Cuts on her hand. Bruises on her arms and beautiful legs. And they get worse. Every time he asks, and every time she has another lame excuse. “I dropped my cell on my face” “I let go of the knife while cutting vegetables.” “a dog jumped at me” He tries to talk to her. Not about the topic at hand but through backdoors “I read this blog post about a guy who was charged after doing things” “I watched this video once” “Did you know that there are 3246548 different help-hotlines in the world?” She knows what he means. He knows that she knows. But she doesn’t take the bait.

Meanwhile the bruises get darker. and bigger, and more.  
and one day, Karen is late for work. She also doesn’t answer her phone. and Matt loses it. He takes the next cab to her apartment and when she doesn’t answer he breaks through the door. He doesn’t even know how, normally he can’t even run a straight line without falling but today he can break through apartment doors. For her he can do that.

He finds her in the kitchen, lying on the floor. Unconscious. there’s a smashed plate next to her head and blood all around it. but she’s beathing.  _thank god she’s breathing_. He calls an ambulance. His fury that, just a moment ago, let him break through a locked door, vanished and he is calm. Maybe he is in shock. He read something about that.

_but at least she’s breathing. I called an ambulance. There it is. They want me to move. I will go with her. did I say that out loud? “_ I need to go with her”  _now I did. They say she’ll be fine. She needs stitches. She has a concussion. That’s all right. She’ll be fine_

In the hospital, this guy shows up.  
Matt doesn’t know him. But he knows who he is. He feels it. And when he asks for Karen. He can’t help but jump up from the uncomfortable plastic chair in the waiting area, tap him on the shoulder and smash his fist into the guys face


End file.
